Astronaut
Astronaut is of course, an astronaut who claims to live on the moon. He first appeared in Episode 31. Character Info Astronaut is an astronaut who lives on the moon, but he has rather been on Earth ever since his first encounter with Pete, Hunter and Super Jack. He has a large, yellow visor and a jetpack. He attacked the good guys when he first encountered them, however he later joined the good side when Nightmare's apocalypse began. The Astronaut is never seen without his helmet on, so nobody knows what his facial features look like. He is a very mysterious character as not much is known about him. However, he is great with machines and techonology as seen in Episode 63, he had repaired CRAZY in less than 5 seconds. He often makes mistakes though, such as doing things for evil and not watching his back in battle. The Astronaut is a very quiet person. He is usually just watching or standing around in public, he rarely speaks words, unless spoken to or decides to speak. However, when he does, he treats people as if they don't understand english, because he thinks they are all aliens. He often fights new people he meets, but is respectful to his friends. Season 2 Astronaut first appeared in Episdoe 31, meeting and fighting Pete, Hunter and Super Jack. He wounded both Hunter and Super Jack, and escaped using his jet pack. Later when Nightmare's Dark Apocalypse began, Astronaut returned to Earth to assist the rest of the good guys battle Nightmare's undead army and protect Townsville from evil. He killed numerous zombies, but chose not to storm Nightmare's fortress. Season 3 The Astronaut appeared in Season 3 during the Robot Invasion. In Episode 43, shortly after Chain destroyed the Bar, he was watching from a distance in the sky. Suddenly, he was shot through the head and was killed by Donn, but in the finale, he was resurrected along with all the other characters who died. Season 4 He appeared once more again in Season 4, this time playing a more bigger role than he did in the previous seasons. He is usually around in public, but still, he does not speak as much as he did before. In Episode 63, he decided to help Pete and Hunter by repairing CRAZY. However, he got confused and decided to repair LongNeck, Claws and Crazy 2.0. The Astronaut however, was confused because he thought Pete wanted all the robots to be rebuilt. Later in Shade's Apocalypse, the Astronaut participated in the battle against Darkfire's army of shadow clones. He killed many, and survived the war. Later, he joined the small team of protagonists and helped storm Shade's sky fortress to destroy it and kill Shade. He took some damage, but did not get any critical wounds. When Super Jack and Mr. McMagic went to fight the Blackstorms, the civilians were left alone to battle Shade, however, Super Jack had faith in them. Astronaut was among the most skilled fighters against Shade, injuring him using his weapons and tools. But then was critically wounded by Shade, however he survived and lived on. Arsenal * Plasma Rifle * Ray Gun * Pulse Blades * Plasma Grenades * Energy Shield Trivia * Astronaut's age and his debut episode share the same number. * He is never seen without his helmet off. However, at the ending of Season 3, his visor is see through. * He is very smart when it comes to machines and technology. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists